Dia y Noche
by Amazona Verde
Summary: YaoiAU SasuNaru, Un humano que porta la madlcion de los Uzumaki, mujer de dia y hombre de noche, es su maldicion por ser el guardian del poder del Kyuubi


Hola gente!!!!!!! Pues me anime a escribir un nuevo finc (espero hacerlo mejor que los anteriores... -.-)y será un SasuNaru (me costo trabajo... soy amante del GaaraxNaruto ¬¬... pero mi cabecita ha estado pensando solamente en el SasuNaru últimamente... ¡ahhhhhhh! Esto me pasa por leer de una sola sentada la mayoría de los doujin existentes en la red ¬¬... O.O... bueno.. no es que sea un pervertida o algo... ¬¬u... nehhhh calladita me veo mas bonita verdad? T.T), bien, como supondrán este será un finc yaoi chicoxchico, mentes sensibles, manténganse apartadas, ahoraaaaaaaaaaaa no se si les vaya aparecer trillado el finc... pero el intento se hace no?, bueno ya! ¡lean!

DÍA Y NOCHE (será un AU)

Capitulo 1: Conociendo a Naru y Naruto

Sasuke entraba de lo mas campante a la preparatoria Konoha, extrañándose de encontrar todo "normal"

-SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNN!-pronuncio a la vez un coro de voces chillonas

-_era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.._.-sin mas que hacer, comenzó a correr como poseso hacia la institución, las chicas eran aventadas, pero jamás lo perseguían por los pasillos del colegio.

PUM!

-fíjate por donde vas baka!-

El pelinegro volteo hacia abajo, encontrándose una muchacha de llamativos ojos celestes, cabellos rubios y esbelta figura

-yo...lo sien...-el ojinegro recapacito ¿por qué demonios se disculpaba?-hum, uzurantokashi

-nani!? Ahora vas a ver energúmeno de mier..!!!!

-Naru-chan!-regaño una voz sombría por detrás de la rubia, sujetándola por debajo de las axilas

-Gaara! No me detengas! Déjame golpear a este ca...!!!

-Naru! Ese no es vocabulario para una mujer-sonrió con burla el pelirrojo

El Uchiha solo era un espectador, conocía a Sabakuno, uno de los pandilleros mas temidos de la escuela, nunca había visto una de sus peleas, pero sabia de lo fuerte que era... varios de sus compañeros habían sido la prueba viviente de ello. Le daba curiosidad la, al parecer, estrecha relación que este mantenía con la rubia

-no es correcto que hablEs así en esta parte del día-pronuncio con un tanto de seriedad el ojiverde, ocasionando un bufido de la chica, que miraba de soslayo al pelinegro

-si, si, si.. mamá Gaara- Naru disfruto la cara de estreñimiento que ponía su amigo

-malagradecida-añadió por ultimo Gaara, entrando de nuevo al salón

-no te enojaste verdad Gaara? T.T... Gaara...-Naru no obtenía respuesta-Gaa-channnnnnn!

-SI VUELVES A DECIR ESO TE MATO!

Sasuke siguió a la chica con la mirada hasta que esta entro al salón, cual fue su sorpresa al ver como sacaba la cabeza por la puerta y le enseñaba la lengua con gesto infantil

-dobe

(cambio de escena)

-como fue tu primer día de clases?-un hombre de cabellos castaños le sonreía a Naru, mirándola con cariño

-bien... supongo... estaban Hinata y Gaara-la chica lo contemplo con sospecha

-que coincidencia que entráramos a la escuela donde ellos estudian

-si... que cosas... el destino es misterioso-Naru miro de reojo a su tutor-gracias...

Iruka se sonrojo un poco, sonriéndole dulcemente

-Iruka-sensei... ¿por qué no te vi por la escuela?-

-bueno... la verdad es que fue el primer día de clases, así que tenia que estar acomodando mis cosas y mis horarios de clases... Tsunade-sama fue muy amable conmigo al darme el día libre...demo...

FLASH BACK

-muy buenos días-saludo Iruka un tanto nervioso a sus nuevo compañeros de trabajo, recibiendo miradas curiosas y amables

-bienvenido!-le respondió un hombre alto y con un extraño corte de cabello-mis compañeros están encantados de conocerte! Yo soy Gai-sensei, ella es Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei...-y la lista seguía, hasta terminar con un individuo de cabellos plateados, que dormitaba sobre su asiento

-ese es Kakashi-sensei... es algo pasota...-murmuro por lo bajo Gai- y es mi eterno rival!

-hola soy Iru...

-no servirá de nada, el siempre se la pasa dormido-le corto Ibiki

-bueno no pierdo nada-sonrió optimista el tigreño

-ohayo! Soy Iruka, mucho gusto!

Hatake levanto con pereza sus párpados, observando al mas hermoso chico que jamás hubiera visto (amor a primera vista XD)

-hola, el gusto es mío-Kakashi se levanto, estrechando su mano

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra, ¡Kakashi jamás reaccionaba antes de la tercera clase!

-espero que seamos buenos amigos-sonrió de nueva cuenta Iruka, sintiéndose repentinamente apretado

-eres tan cute Iruka-channnnnnn!-grito escandalosamente el peliplateado, sonrojando instantáneamente al morenito-y te sonrojos y todo!-

-si bueno... tengo que irme a arreglar mi oficina-hablo atropelladamente el delfín, sintiendo que a cada segundo su sonrojo aumentaba

-nehh a que es kawaii?-recibió miradas de "cual te fumaste hoy?"-bien! Tengo muchas clases que dar!

No hace falta decir que a los alumnos casi les da un ataque al ver a su maestro

END FLASH BACK

-con que era eso… cuando me presente al salón y dije que eras mi padre, Kakashi-sensei se puso a llorar-dijo divertido Naru

-Naru... no puedes andar diciendo que eres mi hijo

-acaso... te molesta?-pregunto un tanto apenada la rubia

-sabes que no, te considero como si fueras de mi propia sangre... pero tuviste un padre y una madre

-jamás los conocí, tu me criaste, para mi tu eres mi padre

-me halagas... pero Yodaime fue uno de mis mejores amigos y un excelente hombre, no merece ese trato a su memoria-

-hai.. gomen..

Iruka le acaricio la cabeza como respuesta

(cambio de escena)

-ya va a pasar

Iruka asintió, trayendo una camisa y un pantalón del closet

Un sello brillo en el abdomen de Naru, iluminando la estancia.

-me pasas el pantalón?-una voz masculina se escucho en la habitación.

Un hermoso chico rubio, de complexión delgada, un tanto bajo y ojos celestes miraba seriamente al espejo

-esto me mata psicológicamente sabes?

-Naruto... sabes que si por mi fuera...

-lo se Iruka-sensei... ahhhh... en fin, esta es mi responsabilidad al ser parte de la familia Uzumaki... _no ser hombre ni mujer, humano o demonio_... iré un poco a explorar por los alrededores, necesito despejarme

-claro Naruto

(cambio de escena)

-pero que tenemos aquí? Un lindo chico rubio...- exclamo con lujuria un adolescente de cabellos castaños

Naruto rodó los ojos ¿por qué el mundo se ensañaba con el?, ese tipo era de su escuela ¿cómo era posible que le molestara tanto en su forma femenina como en su masculina?

-deja de molestar pedazo de mierda-le respondió Naruto, enseñándole su dedo especial

-me recuerdas a un chica que conocí hoy en el instituto-le confeso Sai, mirando hacia el cielo-la recuerdan chicos? La rubia de grandes pechos?... incluso tiene tus mismos ojos y habla como tu ¿cómo te llamas precioso?

Naruto lo miro, cavilando si responder o no

-Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki

-valla! Con que eres hermano de la preciosura rubia! Bueno... es evidente ¿son gemelos verdad?

Sai se cabreo al no recibir respuesta alguna

-vamos, vamos... no te molestes porque hable así de tu hermana... pero tienes que admitir que tiene un culito respingon y unas tetas que...

No acabo su frase al recibir una patada en pleno rostro

Los otros miembros de la banda socorrieron a su líder

Naruto sudo una gota de nerviosismo, le rodearon ocho hombres, todos altos y corpulentos

(cambio de escena)

Sasuke caminaba lentamente, cavilando sobre los sucesos de ese día, desde que su hermano matara a sus padres y se fugara fuera del país, había tomado la costumbre de pasear un poco por las noches

-argggg! Déjenme! Cobardes!

El Uchiha corrió hacia el lugar del grito, sintiendo que conocía a la persona que corría peligro

El pelinegro observo a un atractivo rubio acostado boca abajo en el suelo y con los brazos sujetos a su espalda

Sintió que su corazón de oprimía, esa imagen era tan irreal.. el rubio parecía un ángel que había perdido en esos instantes sus alas

(cambio de escena)

-ya vasta Sai-interrumpió Sasuke de repente, percibiendo que de toda la pandilla solo cuatro se mantenían muy a penas en pie _este chico les dio duro..._

-no te metas en esto Uchiha si sabes lo que te conviene-le espeto Sai

-ja! He podido vencer a la mitad de tus compañeros antes... creo que esta ves no me seria mucho problema...

-que es lo que quieres?-Sai lo miraba con furia, pero conciente que traía las de perder

-al rubio

-este chico va asentir mi polla Uchiha, no pienso quedarme sin diversión esta noche

-al rubio-

Sai callo ante la mirada del pelinegro, soltando reticente las manos del moreno

-tuviste suerte,-Sai cacheteo la nalga del ojiazul, sonriéndole con burla

-hijo de tu pu...-Naruto apreció que alguien detenía su brazo

-vamonos-el ojinegro lo arrastro hacia la otra calle, mirando constantemente hacia atrás para verificar que no los siguieran- ¿estas bien?

Naruto reacciono al ver el rostro frente a el ¡era su compañero de clases!

-si... si gracias...-Naruto se sonrojo un poco, había pensando que el pálido chico era un pesado, pero había resultado ser alguien de buen corazón

Sasuke sintió ternura ante el sonrojo del ojiazul, sorprendiéndose del gran parecido que albergaba con la muchacha rubia que lo había estado insultando en la preparatoria

-eres pariente de Naru Uzumaki?

Naruto pensó un momento, si ya había dicho a Sai que era el supuesto gemelo de Naru... de seguro en poco tiempo el rumor llegaría a oídos del pelinegro

-es mi hermana... y... mi nombre es Naruto

-vaya... el mundo es pequeño-murmuro distraído el Uchiha-¿por qué no te vi en la escuela?

-yo...-Naruto se tenso un poco, siendo notado por el otro-yo no estudio... solo salgo en la noche-termino de decir con melancolía

Sasuke apretó con furia los puños ¿cómo alguien tan puro y hermoso como aquel chico se podía dedicar a ese tipo de trabajos?

-no deberías rebajarte a esto...-Sasuke lo miro penetrantemente

-eh? O.O..-Naruto sumo dos mas dos, entendiendo que Sasuke había malinterpretado sus palabras-no, no, no!-Naruto movía sus manos de un lado a otro-¡yo no hago ese tipo de cosas!

Sasuke lo miro a los ojos, comprendiendo que decía la verdad

-me alegro...-tomando la suave barbilla acerco su rostro hacia el moreno-de otra forma... hubiera pagado lo suficiente para que solo trabajaras para mi...

Naruto se sonrojo sobremanera, empujando al otro sumamente avergonzado-eres un baka! Baka Sasuke!-grito sacándole la lengua, echando a correr hacia una calle lateral

-_cuando le dije mi nombre?_

(cambio de escena)

-y entonces... ese baka me dijo que pagaría lo suficiente para que solo trabaja para él!-Naru le confesaba cada detalle a su amiga Hinata, que escuchaba atentamente, sonrojándose al imaginar la escena de su amigo(a)

Gaara también prestaba atención, frunciendo el seño ante la mención del Uchiha

-ese estúpido se porto como un patán...-el pelirrojo apretó el puño-esperare a la salida para darle su merecido...

Las dos chicas sudaron una gotita ante el tono sombrío y serio del pelirrojo

-etto... no.. no creo que sea necesario... Gaa..Gaara-kun...-la Hyuuga se sonrojo cuando sintió la mirada ojiverde sobre ella-etto... después de todo... ¿qué le va a... a decir?... era Naruto... no Naru...

Naru asintió ante el punto de vista de su amiga, viendo fijamente a su amigo

-es verdad... ese problema tengo que arreglarlo como Naruto

-mm... pues bien, en la noche lo machacamos

-no... no creo...que...que sea necesario... utilizar la violencia Gaara-kun...

Sabakuno la miro con suavidad, para poco después comenzar a caminar hacia el instituto

-mph... como sea

Naru observo como el pelirrojo se iba tranquilamente, sonriendo picara hacia su amiga

-nehhhh Hinata! Le gustas a Gaa-chan!

-nani! O//O de... demo... Naru-chan...

-es bueno saber que las personas a las que mas quiero estén juntas-Naruto sonrió con nostalgia-y pensar que tu y Gaara fueron alguna vez mis parejas...

Hinata se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo

-bu... bueno... fue en circunstancias diferentes...

-es verdad-Naru sonrió tristemente-yo te amaba como Naruto y a Gaara...-la rubia se sonrojo sobremanera-bueno... pues supongo que de las dos formas ¬¬, siempre fue un tipo pervertido...

-Naru... debes de dejar de hablar como si Naru y Naruto fueran dos personas ajenas... ambos son tu-le aconsejo dulcemente la peliazul

-Hinata.. tu sabes... que la reacción de ustedes fue la de una en un millón... una persona normal me hubiera considerado una abominación... un monstruo.. ya que.. en realidad eso soy-Naru agarro su estomago, mirándolo con rencor-esta es la maldición que cargan los Uzumaki como guardianes del poder del Kyuubi...

-de...demo... cuando tengas hijos serás normal...-le recordó Hinata

-no Hina-chan-Naru hablo sin emoción alguna, mirando al cielo-jamás tendré hijos... ni con hombres ni con mujeres... no permitiré que nadie mas cargue con esta responsabilidad, menos alguien de mi propia sangre

-pe... pero no me dijiste...que parte de la maldición era...-Hinata calló al sentir un pequeño dedo sobre sus labios

-no dejare que esa parte de la maldición se cumpla

(cambio de escena)

-eres sorprendente Naru-chan! O.O-gritaban los chicos al ver la excelente condición física de Naru, que daba la novena vuelta a la cancha, tomando una delantera de casi tres vueltas-_aunque también esta bien buena ¬o¬.._.-murmuraban entre ellos, que miraban medio idos los pechos de la rubia moverse al ritmo de sus pasos-te amamos Naru-chan!!!!!!!!

Sasuke escuchaba todos los comentarios con una mueca de disgusto, esa ojiazul le atraía de una extraña manera, jamás se había fijado en una chica, la única que había llamado su atención alguna vez fue Hinata, pero después ese sentimiento desapareció al definir bien sus gustos, el necesitaba una persona de carácter fuerte que no se doblegara ante su orgullo... sentía que alguien como Hinata solo sufriría a su lado, y eso no se lo merecía

-Naru-chan!!!!-grito de pronto Sai, abalanzándose contra la morena

Naru miro asesinamente al castaño, golpeándole salvajemente

-esto es por decir que tengo un trasero respingon-golpe en la mejilla izquierda-porque tengo unas tetas...-golpe en la mejilla derecha-y esto es por haber atacado a Naruto-chan!-golpe en... el orgullo de Sai XD

-quien te crees que eres maldita zorra puta!-Gai-sensei se acerco presuroso, puesto que la discusión había pasado a mayores, mas un sexy pelirrojo se le adelanto (Gaa-chan...-amazona tiene una hemorragia al ver a Gaara en chorcitos de gimnasia)

-quítate de en medio Sabakuno, no tienes nada que ver en esto, tu.. argg...-Sai no pudo continuar, ya que la rodilla del ojiverde fue a parar de un rápido movimiento a su estomago

-Naru... y Naruto... ambos son amigos y personas muy cercanas a mi... otro intento como el de hace rato...-Gaara tomo fuertemente los cabellos castaños, poniendo el rostro de Sai a su altura-y considérate hombre muerto

Sin mas que añadir, el ojiverde se alejo hacia los vestuarios, dejando perplejo a Gai

-bi... bien... por lo que pude entender, te comportarte de forma indebida Sai-kun-Gai suspiro-mas creo que ya te dieron tu merecido, dejemos las cosas así ¿vale?

Sai miro con odio la dirección que había tomado el pelirrojo, dirigiendo su vista hacia Sasuke y Naru

-no creas que lo he olvidad Uchiha... tú... Sabakuno... hasta los dos Uzumakis... me las van a pagar...-

(cambio de escena)

-oigan... no creen que Kakashi-sensei ha estado de un humor muy extraño últimamente?...-pregunto curiosa una pelirrosa a su amigas, recibiendo un asentimiento de las demás

-Iruka... Iruka-chan...-Kakashi no dejaba de ver con flamitas en los ojos a Naru, como si la chica fuera la culpable de todas sus desgracias

-Iruka? No es ese el nuevo maestro?... el que nos iba a dar matemáticas?

-demo... Naru... el es tu papá verdad? Ya vas a tener pasada la materia!-exclamo con envidia la misma pelirrosa

-pues en realidad...no es mi papá-Naru dijo lo ultimo en un tono un poco mas alto, ignorando la obvia atención que le estaba poniendo su maestro-es mi tutor, me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria... era el mejor amigo de mi papá... la verdad, es un hombre muy bueno

-entonces Iruka-sensei y su esposa cuidan de ti?-pregunto otra chica con un peinado de estilo chino

-nop, Iruka no esta casado ni tiene novia ni nada-Naru agarro su mentón-es algo tímido...

-Naru-chan!!!!!!-Kakashi abrazo fuertemente a la rubia-no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho! Todos! Tienen la clase libre!

Los alumnos se quedaron estáticos, comenzando a platicar entre ellos, siendo interrumpidos minutos después

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

-IRUKA-CHANNNNNN! NO TE HAGAS EL DIFÍCIL!

-FUERA!-un fuerte golpe se escucho, con los lloriqueos del peliplateado de fondo-QUITA TU MANO DE AHÍ PERVERTIDO!

(cambio de escena)

-Naru-

La atractiva mujer volteo, encontrando el rostro serio e imperturbable de Sasuke

-que quieres baka? ¬¬

-te acompañare a tu casa-respondió el pelinegro como si nada

-Naru no necesita que nadie la acompañe, yo iré con ella-interrumpió Gaara, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio por parte del Uchiha

-etto... chicos...-Naru sudo una gotita, pareciera que Sasuke la celara como si fuera su novia o algo-que chorradas ando pensando?

-Gaa...Gaara-kun... recuerda que tenemos un proyecto pendiente...

Sabakuno observo a Hinata un momento, asintiendo suavemente

-crees que estarás bien con el Uchiha Naru?-pregunto Gaara en tono preocupado, viendo a Sasuke de reojo

-como si fuera una damisela en peligro-contesto irónicamente la rubia-tu tranquilo, no pasa nada

(cambio de escena)

-y entonces comí ese extra mega gigante bol de ramen! Estuvo delicioso... pero Gaara hizo que me asustara, por lo que la mitad del caldo se cayo y...

Sasuke ponía poca atención a la conversaciones del ramen, empero, al escuchar el nombre de Gaara salir de los rozados labios, tuvo un repentino sentimiento de celos e ira

Naru se vio acorralada en un callejón, sintiendo el aliento del pelinegro sobre su cara

-que relación tienes con Sabakuno?

-y eso a ti que te importa?!

-respóndeme!-Sasuke se volvió un poco agresivo, cegado por los celos

Naru empujo al chico lejos de ella, cual fue su sorpresa al ser estampada contra la pared y recibir un beso apasionado.

La rubia intento de nueva cuenta separarse, mas el peso y fuerza del otro era mayor.

Sasuke invadió posesivamente la dulce boca de la chica, probando los labios rozados, dejando un rastro de saliva entre ellos al culminar el beso

-eres... un maldito pervertido...-Naru respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin poder remediarlo

Sasuke parpadeo confuso, al observar la cara sonrojada de la ojiazul no pudo evitar imaginarla en diferentes poses comprometedoras... hasta ahí todo iba normal... mas en su mentecita comenzaron a circular escenas del hermano de Naru, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y pecho descubierto, gimiendo con voz ronca y varonil

-creo que... nos vemos mañana..

Sasuke comenzó a alejarse, notando que la rubia lo tomaba suavemente de la manga

-quieres repetir?-pregunto de manera seductora

-que... que es lo que quieres de mi?-cuestiono Naru contemplándolo a los ojos, desviando la mirada por el bochorno

Sasuke se inclino hacia ella, tomando la suave barbilla de la morena

-todo-

Continuara...

No se... como que hace falta algo...(inner: lemon! Lemon!) si bueno... es el primer capitulo ¬¬, yo nunca pongo lemon en el primer capitulo, pero en el segundo asegurado XD, será un lemon de GaaraxNaruto y NarutoxHinata (son flash backs) de cuando Naruto anduvo con ambos, nehhhhh please, déjenme sus opiniones, y continúen con sus fincs! Miren que en todo el fin de semana hubo pocas actualizaciones ¡animo chicas!


End file.
